


爱别离

by Ahyuk



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyuk/pseuds/Ahyuk





	爱别离

刘启那天刚跑完一特大型的任务，在地面上几夜没合眼。对方恶心的小手段层出不穷，敌暗我明是最不利的战斗状态，何况一定情况下还受了各种条文规定的束缚。反叛军更是没头没脑，甚至于伤敌一千自损八百的蠢事都做得出来。几名队员因此受了重伤，简单包扎后就倒在后座休息，血腥味透过防护服溢得满车厢都是。刘启咬紧后槽牙硬着个背坐在驾驶座上没日没夜地开车，必要时刻还得穿起防护服下车跟着完成任务，好歹也算是在鬼门关走了几遭回来。

 

 

李一一还做着他那个联合政府技术观察员，之前那个“紧急”的头衔在木星事件过后就被撤掉了，然而官职却一步一步向上升。后勤人员不跟机动组地面完成任务，他更是忙得基本没有时间来管这些最基础的工作，顶多是大部分传送给刘启小队的资料要亲自过一遍李一一的手。事实上，他跟刘启比别人想象中的还要聚少离多。

 

 

卧室里没开灯，地上散落着刘启上个月出任务前跟李一一打闹时不小心扔到地上的抱枕，有一束不甚明亮的光从窗帘的间隙挤过来，与空气中漂浮着的灰尘构成丁达尔效应。垃圾桶里有他俩上次用完的套子包装袋，放在茶几上的苹果算是地下城中的稀罕资源，然而也因为太久的无人理睬而干枯瘪皱。

 

这简直是离别的最佳场面，看不清对方的脸，不知道他的表情，连肢体末端的细微颤动都可以被顺理成章地忽略。

 

刘启垂着脑袋坐在床边，满脑袋都是队员浑身是血，和他们的家人颤抖着手嚎啕痛哭的画面。他身上的担子太多，姥爷与父亲的相继过世，朵朵的成长，还有他跟李一一这适时又最不适时的爱情。刘启没敢继续往下想，怕再考虑下去想法会动摇。但是他清楚地知道，如果不早些断开，也许迟早有一天，他和李一一会分别成为那个悲惨场面的两位主角。

 

李一一下班晚，往往还要自请加班，刘启没任务的时候会去接他，勒令他放下手上的工作去休息。他知道刘启今天刚结束任务，因此早早下了班回家，把鞋胡乱蹬掉，工服外套搭在门口的衣架上才进屋，赤着脚往卧室走过去。理工男手里还摩挲着他那两颗锃亮的骰子，惊异于刘启今天怎么这么沉默。

 

“户口？”

 

“我们谈谈。”刘启一抬头便盯住推开卧室门进来的李一一，哑着嗓子出声，脖颈因为长期的低垂发出抗议的咯吱声。李一一有些发愣，手心湿漉漉的沁汗，抬头瞥见刘启眼眶里充盈着的红血丝将他吓了一跳，他尚未理解发生了什么，只是下意识点了点头。

 

 

连刘启都没想到，“分手”这两个字从嘴里吐出来的时候，心里会那么难受。

 

 

李一一明显呆住了，他写程序时APM飞飚的右手此刻顿住不动，却不自觉的握紧了两颗边棱硌人的骰子。这两个字拆分成二进制代码不过31位数，但又确确实实将天才的脑子烧坏死机。他喘了一口长气，声音听起来却近似哽咽，连眼镜都没来得及推，就扭头盯住刘启声音发涩。

 

“原因呢？”

 

“累了吧，也许。”

 

刘启自己一个粗枝大叶的人都意识到这个说法有多么敷衍，他不自觉地摸摸鼻子下端，垂着眼皮赶忙补上一句：“我们…在一起的时间太少了，感情也慢慢淡了。”

 

李一一嘴角紧绷不发一言，只不过是盯着刘启看了很久，像最后一次似的。他艰难地扯开声带，尾音带着一点自己都发觉不出的颤抖：“你确定了？”

 

这话无异于再将刘启准备分手的心磨下去一层，在天平另一端又丢下一块筹码。刘启一狠心，咬咬牙硬着头皮丢下“是的”两个字，闭着眼睛等待审判似的僵硬着。随后，便是死一般的沉默。

 

 

李一一已经回忆不起来，他怎么跟刘启滚到床上的了。也许是他先亲了刘启，又或者刘启先亲了他。气氛太旖旎也太暧昧，刘启的手心像一块滚烫的膏药，被他触碰到的肌肤都着了火，，可是偏偏最燎原的一把烧在心里，烧得李一一寸草不生。刘启俯下头与他接吻，男人与男人之间的唇舌交错除了辗转缠绵的温柔，貌似更多的是碰撞激烈的斗争。

 

 

李一一被他亲出一身汗，卸了半身力气瘫在刘启身上。刘启掰开他攥着骰子的手指，用自己的十指嵌入手指之间的缝隙，把李一一按在床上粗暴地吻。他们很久没有这么激烈了，像是两颗小星星的撞击激起万千尘埃，也像在夏日打开一瓶气泡水喝光，气体涨到头顶血液都在翻腾。刘启说的对，他们在一起的时间太少了，少到没有时间亲密缠绵，没有时间说一句爱，却要担着对方某天一去不回的心。

 

 

刘启的吻已经下行到李一一的锁骨周围，李一一久久待在地下城不见光，如今更是被一层一层防护服捂得病态发白，一吮便是一个通红的印子，棕褐色的乳尖像两颗硬硬的石子，被刘启带着层干硬起皮的唇一碰就颤颤巍巍地发抖。李一一抖着手去解刘启的衣服扣子，随机被刘启把两个人三下五除二地都扒光。

 

 

刘启把指尖探进李一一的嘴里，李一一很自觉地用舌尖将它濡湿，这是一种刻在肉体与灵魂深处的默契。他们俩向来比较百无禁忌，即使李一一之前还羞了那么一点儿，在刘启臭不要脸的带领下也磨出了些厚脸皮，经不住刘启得寸进尺就又跟他尝试了什么新体位新花样。但刘启这次想给李一一最温柔，最美好的一次性事，他少有地将全部耐心放在漫长的前戏上，全然不在乎李一一在他耳畔溢出的浅浅惊呼，还能再腾出一只手来去撸动李一一前面那根。

 

 

李一一固然不是什么纯情羞涩小男孩，但更不是放浪不羁吸人精血的妖怪。他少有自己抚慰过前面那根，更多的不过是在和刘启沉浮欲海时被他折腾几把推波助澜。刘启随着长大成熟了不少，手上也逐渐磨出了几块粗糙的茧。此时那不光滑的表面磨蹭过李一一身体上最敏感最脆弱的地方，仿佛是上一道能让他舒服落泪的酷刑。

 

 

李一一眯着眼睛，感受那带着自己口腔温度的二指在他身后那个隐秘的入口摸索，刘启喜欢讲荤话，“里面软”“好湿”等等张口就来。他最开始完全没抵抗能力，一听见就紧得能把刘启咬射，后来听多了好一些，甚至还能跟刘启较劲儿，抢在他前头下手问“我里面舒服吗”，但是这样做的结果往往是把刘启激得太狠第二天李一一下不来床只能请假。

 

 

刘启动作很慢却坚定，李一一已经感受到后穴温软湿透地一张一合了，但刘启仍然没有要进来的意思。接下来做的事情让李一一后来回忆起仍旧忍不住认为他只是被冲昏了头脑——他按着刘启的肩膀把他压下去，然后自己主动坐了上去。

 

 

刘启很惊讶李一一会主动，他发誓如果是平时他看见李一一用这种表情发出这种声音做这种动作，他绝对会冲上去把李一一射得灌满小肚子的精液，他很少见到甚至是从未见到这样热情又主动的李一一。但现在不可以，他知道李一一的疯狂下埋藏着快将他灵魂撕裂的痛苦，他看到李一一有一种夹杂在舒爽与煎熬之间的表情。

 

 

李一一把刘启通红饱满的龟头对着自己的穴口，刚要坐下，便有一滴滚烫粘稠的液体滑出，正正滴在马眼附近的嫩肉上。刘启快要疯了，忍不住掐住李一一的腰带着他往下走。这东西太大，李一一吞着难受得很。又窄又紧的内壁卡住青筋，不断吮吸发出啵啵的水声。终于将整根东西吞下去的时候李一一没忍住发出了一声很长很长的哭噎，刘启则是爽得咬紧了下唇。冥冥之中好像有什么被连接了，他们像两块残缺的拼图，嵌入对方的身体接通灵魂，在此达到大圆满。

 

 

——进得太深了，李一一甚至忍不住摸了一把自己的小腹，怀疑那里有没有一个凸起。他缓慢地抬起自己的腰，再深深地坐下去。这是一个很耗费体力的活，刘启的手撑在李一一的腿根帮他，他的腿根像一块白花花的嫩豆腐，带着后穴的液体糊了满腿，一按就是一个青紫的指印儿。

 

 

李一一快动不下去了，自己去动更像是他一个泄愤的方式，却实在得不到太多快感，相反，他像是被钉在刘启身上，全身的感官都集中在那不断吮吸舔舐刘启那根滚烫棒子的后穴。刘启看他不动了，于是伸手将他拎起来转个身压在身下摆出后入的姿势。温温柔柔这个词跟刘启——至少是刘启在性事中完全不沾边，他低头去咬李一一后脖颈发尾后露出来那一块白皙柔嫩的皮肤，去吻李一一通红的耳尖。

 

 

刘启把李一一摆成臀部翘起肩膀挨床，双手伸过头顶的姿势，还顺手拍了一把李一一白嫩的臀尖儿，手感细腻的臀肉贴合手心，这个姿势看得到李一一带着柔软发旋的头顶，看得到他后背两块突出的蝴蝶骨，看得到精练细白的腰与白花花的腰臀。刘启呼吸一滞，随即便开始狂风骤雨一般的律动。

 

 

李一一的理智叫嚣着想逃，身体却不忠诚地一动不动。他不想沉沦在无边欲海中，但是一旦清醒他就能清楚地意识到——啊，这是一次分手炮。漫天的痛苦将他撕裂，索性就那样大家心知肚明地糊弄过去，说个谎话把自己麻痹。

 

 

他随着刘启的动作沉沉浮浮，刘启顶得太狠了，他觉得自己就快要被顶穿，手指攥紧身下的床单直到骨节都泛白。眼泪憋不住地挤开往下掉，他一边掉眼泪一边很小声地叫：“户口…户口……”刘启实在发了狠，轻车熟路地找到他最致命的一点开始专攻，李一一被干得浑身发抖说不出话，最后没忍住带着鼻音突然大喊了一声“刘启！”

 

 

刘启把他从床上捞起来亲，下半身的动作却一点儿也没停着，他低头凑近靠着李一一嘴边儿听他说，李一一声音打着颤儿：“你正面干我，我想看看你。”

 

 

刘启猛的将李一一掉了个面，把他两条白腿搁在自己腰两侧，哑声道：“夹住了。”说完还没等李一一做出什么反应，便更快更狠地干进去。仿佛明天是世界末日，仿佛没有什么流浪地球，没有什么生死存亡，虚幻的次元里只有这两个肌肤相亲的人，他们把感情关进潘多拉魔盒，因为谁也不知道打开时伴随着爱跑出来的是什么绝望的戏码。

 

 

李一一像是在笑，可是眼眶中掉出来的温热液体又否定了这一猜测。 他凑到刘启耳边一边抽噎一边轻声道：“其实我早就猜出来为什么了，户口。”

 

 

“你的小队的一切资料我都会过手，我都知道发生了什么。我也知道你会难过，我甚至做好了你威胁我要按着我多做几次的准备。”

 

 

“可是刘启，我没想到你这么狠心，原来要跟我说的是分手。”

 

 

刘启只是闷头干得更狠，李一一掉在他皮肤上的泪水仿佛滚烫的硫酸将他灼伤。在温凉的液体射进李一一体内的同时，李一一一口咬住了刘启肩膀的皮肤。他咬得很用力，直到血腥味透过唇齿之间。

 

 

李一一也射了，他很累很累，歪头倒在刘启身上发出细微的鼾声。他身上几乎没有什么完整能看的地方，而全都是斑斑驳驳的吻痕与指痕，穴口流出肠液精液以及其他一些混合的物体。刘启轻轻地用指尖抚摸过他的皮肤，渴求地吻他的面颊，嘴唇，眼帘。

 

 

而窗外的夜色已经很浓了。

 

 

 

 

流浪地球计划启动不久，人类才刚刚搬进地下城。不过数月后，便有人精神失常一般念叨着想见太阳，也逐渐有反叛军初成模型大喊着“还我阳光”。

 

刘启比李一一小那么几岁，他搬到地下城的时候还不太记事，对于太阳，大海这些壮阔的自然景观的印象模糊得很，自然不理解不过是没有太阳，为什么会有人反响这么大。

 

他在这一刻，在这个吻里终于明白——

 

爱别离，不如从未拥有。

 

END.


End file.
